FullMetal
by Lyrical-Escapades
Summary: PG for some language.


A/N – Okay, I royally screwed up on this ;; I put Envy as a female 'cause when I saw the 1st episode with him in it, I thought he _was_ a girl…. Vv; Can you tell I wasn't paying attention? XD Anyways, I did fix that, so this is reposted!

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Ed sighed heavily, annoyed at the alarm clock blaring in his ear. Rolling over, he accidentally shattering the timepiece with his automail arm.  
"Crap."  
Al looked over, "Brother?"  
Groaning, Ed sat up, "It's gonna be a bad day, Al… I can feel it."  
Al laughed that childish laugh of his. He closed the book he was reading and set it aside, "Colonel Mustang wants to see us. He came in a while ago but you were still out of it."  
"Of course he wants to see us! He wants to send us on another freaking mission." He stood up, slipping his red coat over the tank top he had on.

"Lets get this over with." With one last sigh he and Al set out for Roy's office.

Roy sat, one leg crossed over the other and his gloved fingers laced through each other. His office seemed smaller, seemingly drowning with paperwork that had yet to be filed. He didn't want to do it all. That was his explanation to Riza Hawkeye… and a lame one at that. Nonetheless, Hawkeye dumped it all on Roy, smirking to herself as she left the room. When she shut the door, she heard him let out a long groan and a 'Dammit.'

"What do you want, Mustang? And make it quick, I'm not in the best mood right now."  
"I will release you when I'm finished, FullMetal. Now, I have an assignment for you and Alphonse."  
Ed looked over at his sibling with a satisfied, yet, rather annoyed look.  
It was the, I-told-you-so look.

"You will go to a small city in the west. There should be some information on the Philosopher's stone waiting for you there."  
"Can't they send it over?"  
"No, apparently not."  
Ed snorted in disgust, "I don't see why we have to go _there_ to get it when they could just as easily bring it _here_."  
"If you don't want it, say so, FullMetal! But quit your whining and get out of my office!" Roy snapped.

Al winced and opened the door. Ed stood up, "I'll be sure to update you on anything that goes on, _sir_!" He growled and walked out of the room. Al bowed slightly and followed after his brother like a lost puppy.  
Roy put his forehead to his hands, closing his eyes solemnly, "I swear, FullMetal…"

The train was small… as always. The small windows, the small seat spaces… and sharing that small space with a large suit of armor was very uncomfortable and very cramped.

Ed stared silently out the window, his chin resting on his hand. He wondered if it was another lie… more deception… if it would bring him and Al more pain.  
He didn't want to risk it… but it was too late now.

"Drinks, gentlemen?"  
Ed snapped out of his trance-like state and looked up at the waitress.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He took the cup and drank it down graciously.  
_Yes, enjoy, FullMetal… enjoy_ the concealed Lust thought with a smirk and walked off.

The boys got off the train in a small town called Taisho. It was known for mining a bunch of different minerals, making the streets very busy in the daytime.

"Mr. Elric?"  
Ed looked up, "Yeah, that's me."

A man in a black trench coat and baseball cap, which shadowed his eyes, keeping Al or Ed from getting a good look at him, walked up slowly, "Can I talk to you…" he looked up at Al suspiciously, "…in private?"  
Ed's stomach turned uneasily, but he agreed, "I'll be back in a minute, Al. Stay put."

The man led Ed to a small room. It was cold and damn, chains laying in the corning and the uncertainty within Ed grew.  
"What is this place?"  
"Just go in. My boss, the one with the information on the stone, will join you shortly." The man shut the door, grinning to himself.

Ed sat against the wall, closing his eyes. When he opened them moments later, he noted that the room had a… reddish tone to it.  
"Red…" his eyes widened, "You gotta be kidding me!" He ran up to the door, banging loudly on it, "Somebody! HELP ME!"

"Mr. Elric…" A seductive female voice came from the other side, "Are you just now noticing?"  
"Lust…" Ed growled, covering his nose and mouth. _Dammit… I have to get outta here…  
_Lust laughed, "Getting dizzy, FullMetal?"  
Ed coughed violently, staggering back _I…I can't…_ His thoughts vanished.

His hand fell to his side and his entire body wavered from side to side.

"Perfect. Sleep tight, Edward, dear."  
Ed fell forward, landing with a loud thud to the ground. His automail arm clattering stridently as it hit the concrete floor.

"It's been over an hour…"

The streets of the town had emptied some time ago, and Al still sat alone, one a small wooden bench (Which, to his surprise, held his weight).

He looked around anxiously after hearing a small groan from behind him, "Brother?"  
Ed staggered, slowly, forward, "A…Al…."  
"Brother!" Al cried, running of to him as fast as he could.  
"A…l…" Ed wheezed.  
"What's wrong, Ed? What happened?" _No blood… he didn't fight…_

Ed whispered something to all then fell limp in the suits' arms. Al through he would never hear… _that_ come from his sibling.

"Get… Mustang…"

The hear monitor beeped every few seconds. His heart rate was slow, his breathing shallow, yet heavy.

But he was still alive…

"What's wrong with him?"

"Ever hear of red water?"  
"He got THAT into his system!"  
"Not in his stomach, in his lungs and airway. It's causing his lungs to slowly get infected and swell."  
"He'll die…"  
"Perhaps. We're doing al we can. You should tell the boy."  
_Al…_

"Thank you, doctor."  
Roy stood up and headed out of the unusually white office.  
"Al."  
The suit stood up attentively, "Brother… he's okay, right?"  
"I'll be blunt. It's red water."  
"Wh… what?"  
"They don't know if he'll… AL!"  
The boy ran off, _No… brother will be fine…he can't die!  
_"Was that necessary?" Hawkeye snapped, running after him.

Roy sat down with a groan. _FullMetal… you better not let this get the best of you. For the sanity of most people here… for MY sanity, you had better live._

Ed's bullion eyes opened a few hours later. A small gasp escaped his lips as he looked around his new surroundings

"FullMetal?"  
_Roy?  
_The colonel stood next to they boy, catching his awkward gaze.  
"Are you alright?"  
_Why are…_ he opened his mouth several times before anything came out, "…Hurts…"  
"I know. But the doctors are doing all they can to help. It's a tricky situation. The red water vapor is in your lungs and airway… it's very difficult."  
Ed held up his hand, signaling Roy to wait, and put the other to his mouth, coughing violently.  
"FullMetal?"

The blonde gasped for air, gripping his chest. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. His head was throbbing and his torso felt like it was going to explode.

"Nurse!"  
The heart monitor was beeping several times a seconds. Finally, a nurse ran in.  
"Edward… Edward, listen to me, sweetie. You need to calm down okay?" She stuck a needle in his arm, injecting a sedative liquid into his system.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

It was back down. Ed's breathing was raspy, but at least he was stable.

Roy collapsed into a chair, running his fingers through his dark hair.  
"Colonel?"  
He looked up, "Hughes?"

"How is he? I heard all the commotion."  
"Stable for now." Roy answered.  
"You should be thankful…" He took off his hat, seating himself next to his superior, "For everything Ed has sacrificed to get _this_ far as a State Alchemist."  
"Never said I wasn't."  
"You're always cruel to him," Hughes stated in an oddly serious manner, "You don't give him enough credit, Colonel. He's here because he was searching for information on the Philosophers Stone. The same information, mind you, that _you_ needed as well."

"Alright, Hughes, that's enough!" Roy snapped, "He needs to learn discipline. He needs to remember that he's just a kid and—"  
"That's just it, Roy! He's only a child!" Hughes stood up, "He doesn't need all this responsibility at such a young age. We're robbing him of his freedoms and it's cruel!"  
"Gentlemen!"  
They looked up, seeing the nurse.  
"It's very nice of you to stay with Ed, but if you are going to be disruptive, then I suggest you leave."  
Roy glared at her while Hughes apologized.

The Flame Alchemist directed his gaze towards Ed and, with a crestfallen look, got up and walked outside.

Envy smirked, watching Roy leave the room.  
"Yes… leave the defenseless FullMetal all by his lonesome, you damnable fool." He laughed, "Tonight we will have our Philosopher's Stone whether Ed likes it or not."

Al sat outside of Ed's room and waited patiently for Roy to come back. It was almost 11:30 and the hospital was kind enough to let him stay so long as he was quiet.

"Alphonse?"  
He looked up, "Colonel…"  
"How is he?"  
Al stood up, letting Roy get to Ed's room.  
"Okay I guess… he's been calm ever since everybody left, so I thought I would wait outside."

"Hn…" Roy opened the door, "Hey... who are you!"  
The figures' face was shadowed, but his voice was all too familiar, "Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang. A pleasure." The form bowed.

"Envy…" Roy growled, "Al, stay back!"  
"The boy is here as well?" he snickered, "Good."  
"What are you doing here?" He demanded

He walked over to the bed slowly. He reached down, twisting Ed's blonde hair in his fingers.

"Get back or I'll burn you alive!" He threatened, his gloved hand ready to snap and incinerate his enemy.

It was like a movie set on fast forward. All Roy did was blink and Envy was on the balcony's edge, Ed draped heavily on his shoulder.  
"Give my regards to HQ." He winked then jumped.  
"Envy!" Roy yelled, running over, watching him fall to the ground and vanish, "ED, NO!"  
Al sank down to the floor, two boys running into the room  
"Sir!"  
Roy kept his back to them, gripping the railing tightly, "Find him. Find Envy and Lust… move it!"  
The two boys jumped back slightly, turning on their heels and ran.  
_Ed…please be alright…_ Roy turned and left as well, heading back to headquarters.

Hawkeye and Hughes sat in disbelief.  
"You didn't use your flame?" An obvious question…  
"I couldn't at risk of hitting Ed." Roy's tone was flat.  
_He said his name…_ Hawkeye looked up at Mustang. His eyes were full of anger and sadness… he was upset that he let Envy get away…  
"We'll find him, sir." Hawkeye spoke carefully, "Don't worry…"  
As if she told the future, a young man rushed in, holding several sheets of paper.

"Sir!" the boy saluted to the best of his ability, "we have found the whereabouts of FullMetal.  
"Where is he!"  
"A small warehouse…"  
"Where?"  
They boy looked at the piece of paper, "Right here on base…"  
Roy clenched his teeth; _they're toying with us…_ "Form a search party. Leave no building unchecked, no door unopened. I want Ed found within the hour."  
"Yes sir!" the four people headed out, the leaders yelling orders to everybody within range of their voice.

Ed groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to lift his head. A sharp cry of pain escaped him as a shot of pain raced up his side. He was chained to the wall, his arms raised above his head. The trim of his shirt, once white, was now drenched in dark red blood. His whole body was slashed. As far as Ed knew, he was close to death.

His arms and chest were cut open, and blood flowed swiftly down the side of his face. His attention was drawn away from all of this when Lust spoke up.

"Well, well…" a luscious voice sounded from the darkness, "Are we awake?"  
"Hnn…" he couldn't speak.  
"We have a special surprise for you, love."  
Ed gazed at the floor as candles suddenly illuminated the small room.  
"N…No…"  
In the middle of the floor was a large Alchemy Circle.  
"You will make up a Philosophers Stone for us. And you will be our sacrifice."  
"I wont…" Ed growled.

Gluttony stepped up to him, licking his cheek hungrily, "So tasty… so… delicious." He grinned.  
"Get back, Gluttony. I need him." Envy ordered and his accomplice stalked away, grumbling to himself about losing a perfectly good meal.  
Envy snapped his fingers and the Alchemist fell to the ground with a dull thump. He dragged Ed into the center of the circle, smiling to himself because he knew that Ed couldn't get away.  
"Do it, FullMetal. No doubt your little friends are coming to find you."  
_Coming to… that's it! If I can delay them long enough, then Roy and the others will find me!_

"I wont…" He snapped.  
Envy dealt a sharp kick to his ribs. Ed cried out and doubled over when he heard a pair of his ribs crack!  
"D…Dammit…" He tried to lift himself up, but Envy beat him to it, yanking him up by his now tangled, blonde hair.  
Lust walked over, leaning in closer to him so her face was inches from his, "Don't delay, or you will die." She pushed Ed back down, making him get up without assistance.  
He closed his eyes, giving in to the pain. _Al… my brother… please be happy._ He clapped his hands together, slamming them down on the ground.

The circle started glowing blue, then faded to red. Ed closed his eyes as his hair starting whirling around him. The metal door to the warehouse slammed open and people crashed through the windows. Several higher-ranking officers took hold of the three Sins and escorted them out to different cars, taking them away to the nearest reformatory.  
Roy spotted Ed, and without a second thought, tackled him out of the circle.  
"Ed! ED!" He shouted, as the boy lay motionless on the ground, "Get up, FullMetal That's an order!"  
Nothing.  
Hawkeye turned away, biting her lip. Hughes drew her into his arms, hugging her close.  
Al stood in the doorway, "Brother…" He backed up, sinking down to the floor, "Brother!" He cried, grabbing his head, shaking it from side to side.  
Several of the lower officers bent down, trying to calm him, but nothing seemed to work.

Hawkeye closed her eyes, pressing against Hughes' chest, "T-Tell me he's alive…"  
"Riza…" Hughes tried to speak without choking on his words. He looked over at Roy who was unsuccessfully trying to get Ed to wake up…

"I'll kick you out of this, FullMetal. Don't doubt me, I'll do it!" Threats meant nothing. Not this time…  
Roy looked over in the middle of the floor, where a small shard of a red stone lay by itself, glittering in the morning light, when dawn broke.

The Flame Alchemist lowered his head as a white casket with the FullMetal's symbol engraved on it was lowered into the ground. Riza stared down, putting her arms around Al's shoulders. She had agreed to take him in, not letting a 12-year-old boy be out on his own.  
Hughes hugged his daughter.  
"That man… he helped bring you into this world, Elicia."  
The young girl smiled, "Daddy, can I see him again?"  
Hughes smiled at her, tears streaming down his face, "Someday, honey."

Flowers were thrown in on top of the casket as everybody said their final goodbyes. It was a good while later when everybody left.  
"Roy…?"  
He closed his eyes, "He's gone, Riza… I killed him."  
Hawkeye ran up, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You didn't kill him," he whispered, "You helped him…" She tightened her grip slightly, "He's with his mother and father now… he's happy." She felt herself fighting back tears, but to no avail of winning.  
Roy hugged her back, "I'm staying here… take Al home…"  
She nodded, brushing her hair back; "I'll see you back at HQ…"

With those words, she left, getting into a small black car with Al next to her.  
Mustang stared at the upturned earth and read the tombstone over and over again. Edward Elric… Edward Elric… The name was forever burned into his memory. He lay the final rose on his grave.  
"I do hope you are happy… we have lost a valuable member of the Alchemist family." He closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Ed… I really… really am." He turned around, getting into a car and driving off into the distance, leaving Edward Elric to sleep in eternal peace.

From the rearview mirror hung a small necklace. A red stone hung from the black lace – the symbol that Edward Elric's legacy would forever live on.


End file.
